Retaliation
by t.owlby
Summary: Severus Snape, given a task by the Dark Lord, sets off a chain of events that forever changes the lives of the Potions Master and Harry Potter. Features a previous slash LM/SS. Snape and Harry come to an understanding.
1. Chapter 1

**His Revenge Series I**

**Retaliation**

**Written by Talula E. Owlby**

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me.

Severus Snape, given a task by the Dark Lord, sets off a chain of events that forever changes the lives of the Potions Master and Harry Potter. Features a past slash relationship between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Harry Potter and Severus Snape come to an understanding.

**The Snake Den**

Severus Snape felt improper in Malfoy Manor. He had been let in by a barefooted, crooked toothed house elf wrapped in what looked like a scrap of tea stained table cloth. Severus did not feel much more distinguished, and he was over aware at his greasy curtains of hair and sallow, yellowing complexion.

"Wait here while I retrieve Master Malfoy," the house elf rasped, and with a crack the creature had left him alone in the familiar entrance hall. Severus Snape was not a man to show his discomfort, so he stood with feigned impatience as he surreptitiously eyed his surroundings. Not much had changed since Lucius Malfoy was a seventh year Slytherin and Severus had visited the manor for the first time many years ago. A lifetime ago.

Marble columns lined the foyer that had impressive vaulted ceilings and high arched windows. The entire décor was awfully gothic and clichéd, and Severus, the overgrown bat that he was, fit in quite nicely with the antiqued wall tapestries and pewter gargoyle torch brackets. He pulled his travelling cloak around his chest, and waited.

Just as he had expected, Lucius Malfoy had waited for a few minutes, he was sure, to make a grand and provocative entrance. The doors opened, and he appeared in all his aristocratic glory. The glimpse of the lighted chambers behind him made his fair blonde mane glow white around his pale angular face. His robes whispered the man's wealth as they blossomed behind him as he walked the serpent cane in his manicured wand hand.

Severus vaguely wondered if he had scrubbed the last potion stains off his own working hands, but he did not glance down, but mustered a vaguely pleasant smirk down his hooked nose as Lucius walked gallantly through the hall to greet him.

"Severus, my slippery Potions Master," Lucius announced, "What do I have to owe this pleasant surprise?"

Severus felt his eyes raking up and down his countenance, taking in his robes, posture, and other things that aristocrats looked for in their guests. Severus lifted his nose a bit higher in the air.

"While I wish that I was here for pleasure, I am unfortunately conducting business as usual." Severus afforded himself a grimace, and Lucius mirrored it with a long suffering sigh.

"I am not surprised, friend. Come, join me in the parlor for drinks, and we will discuss necessary business."

The Potions Master followed Master Malfoy through the entrance hall, entering a room that served as foyer leading to separate wings of the manor, with spiraling staircases for each respectively. Snape recognized the door to the house elf quarters and kitchen in a shadowy corner underneath the staircase to the eastern wing. The ornamental gardens were through an adjoining mezzanine to their left.

Severus had been in Malfoy Manor on many occasions, both during his school days as well as older years. He did feel old, indeed, but still slightly taken aback by the grandly macabre mansion. And macabre it was, with ferocious jade sculptures of dragons with blood and sinew in their jaws, and paintings of human execution and torture.

They climbed the western staircase, and followed the emerald carpets along other hallways, through doors, and finally to Lucius' best and favorite study. Severus swept inside when the door was open, not glancing at the eldest Malfoy.

Straight backed, wide winged armchairs faced a stone fireplace, burning low and dark. Pewter candle holders were on most available spaces, creating a sort of low light that cast shadows in the corners. Lucius went to the liquor cabinet that they had often raided during the summers as kids. It was the only furniture in the room other than bookshelves and a desk shoved into a corner in the spacious room.

"Please, take a seat, Severus," Lucius motioned to the chairs around the fire. They were as uncomfortable as they looked, and made it quite impossible to slouch. Of course, Severus Snape did not slouch, no matter the chair.

Lucius returned with two stout glasses of scotch and Snape took one of them without a word. He flared his nostrils and gently swirled the contents of his glass around a few times. Simply the finest, as if he had expected less.

They sat for a while in silence, looking into the fire and sipping their drinks. Severus was loath to admit to himself that the familiarity of the room as well as the company of Lucius, was bearable. Pleasant. Despite the fact that he could feel the aristocrat's eyes looking at him even closer. No doubt wondering if the clothes that sat in his chair matched the high standards of a Malfoy. Severus smirked to himself. Of course they would not.

"Severus," Malfoy said, his voice casual, but tense, "you look much worse than when I last saw you."

Snape felt his spine snap to attention, his body rigid and still.

"If you find my presence in your house distasteful Malfoy-"

Lucius cut him off. "Do not act the fool, Severus," he barked, "You know I will not play these games with you."

Severus swiveled his black, expressionless eyes to Malfoy, meeting his icy gray ones. He unclenched his jaw to speak.

"My state of being is hardly your concern then," Severus said barely above a whisper, voice frosty, "this is a path that we certainly do not need to take again."

Lucius' simpering laugh ended that particular conversation, but Severus continued to look at him unblinkingly until Malfoy turned his own gaze back to the flames.

"So, old friend," Lucius smiled as if nothing had been said, "I trust you are prepared for start of term?"

"As prepared as I ever have been. A new generation of cretins to enlighten to their own incompetence."

Lucius laughed again. "But I do trust you will be able to tutor my son more effectively now that his classmates have been… uh… pruned away by their O.W.L. marks." Lucius began looking at his nail critically. Severus took a large sip of his drink.

"Indeed. Young Draco should be able to further his potions prowess considerably in the terms to come. If he affords the necessary effort, of course, he shall do quite well."

The silence was heavy and stuffy, and Severus felt himself shifting slightly in his seat. The room was warm, but he was chilled to the bone.

"Our Lord sent you." Lucius stated. It was not a question.

"Not in so many words," Severus replied thinly, voice devoid of any emotion, "but the Dark Lord is requesting my services, that, as you know, require materials that I cannot acquire in my current position."

"In your current position." Lucius repeated Severus's words, and turned to face the potions master. His porcelain face was smooth, fair eyebrows lifted above piercing grey eyes. Severus could not help but notice the man's uncharacteristic bags under his eyes. The usual smug expression that always flitted across his lips was cut with an odd seriousness. It was rare that anything worried the pampered aristocrat, but his feminine soft hands were also much more restless than usual. Severus noted this in his mind, deciding to examine it further at a later time.

And perhaps a few strands of his pale golden hair had escaped the low tail at the nape of his neck.

"Your _current position," _Lucius repeated once more, looking as if he tasted something foul, "it is abhorrent to me, Severus."

"I am quite aware of your opinion, Lucius," Snape said coldly, "and I am not inclined to hear you voice it again."

"Why do you fight it, Sever-"

"Not another word of it, Malfoy." Severus ground out between clenched teeth; voice a low snarl in his throat, "I will not sit here and listen to you carry on like a blithering idiot, beating a dead-"

"You will not speak to me like this in my home, Severus!"

Snape was surprised to find, moments later, that they had both risen to their feet, and were seething. Severus flared his nostrils and stifled an angry sound threatening to rip loose from his chest. Not many would stand and face the dour Potions Master at the peak of his fury. But Lucius Malfoy was an exception. Lucius Malfoy was confident to Snape's threats.

"Then I will not foul your residence with my presence any longer," Severus hissed, eyes narrowed as he glared down his hooked nose. He turned to leave, but Lucius had moved with a sweep of silken robes to bar his way.

"You and I both know, Severus that you are not going to leave without fulfilling the Dark Lord's request."

"You know nothing, Lucius," Severus whispered venomously, "I am not relying on you. I can procure the necessary materials elsewhere."

"Ah, so the Potions Master is being put to use."

Snape's spine went rigid, but he stopped trying to advance toward the door.

"Severus, this is indeed what I have tried to tell you many times before. We wouldn't have to, what did you almost say, we wouldn't have to beat a dead hippogriff, if you would listen to me."

The acid had drained out of Severus's voice, replaced by a dead monotony, but he repeated, quietly this time, "You know nothing, Lucius."

"As you have assured me on many occasions."

The tension had lifted from the room, but Severus was completely still.

"Come, Severus, let us finish our drinks, and I will help you find whatever you need."

Mechanically, Snape nodded, and they returned to their seats in front of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**His Revenge Series I**

**Retaliation**

**Written by Talula E. Owlby**

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me.

Severus Snape, given a task by the Dark Lord, sets off a chain of events that forever changes the lives of the Potions Master and Harry Potter. Features a past slash relationship between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Harry Potter and Severus Snape come to an understanding.

**Controlled Chaos**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held an odd cacophony of emotions for Severus Snape. This is all despite his arduous efforts to keep his attitude toward such trivial nostalgia as strictly apathetic.

Lips curled into a sneer, he intended to sweep to the dungeons in a very Snape-like manner, and retreat to his brewing and assure that his lesson plans were together for the quickly approaching term. He had decided, with the help of Albus Dumbledore's persuasion, that he would alter the curriculum for upper level potions classes, implementing useful potions such as healing draughts for the war effort.

Children now used as pawns in Dumbledore's chess game against the Dark Lord.

His intention to disappear unnoticed, was foiled.

"Severus, my boy, you have returned sooner than I expected."

Snape turned to face Albus Dumbledore, who was peering at him over his glasses. The enchanted ceiling in the great hall bathed him in a golden beam of sunlight. What an apt coincidence.

"My business was completed earlier that I originally intended, and I felt no reason to postpone the alteration of my lesson plans."

"Well, it would appear that a holiday did you well, Severus," the Headmaster said jovially, but the inflection didn't reach his periwinkle eyes, "you look refreshed and ready to dive right into the new term."

The Potion Master's eyes narrowed and he saw no reason to stay and continue the conversation. With a final grimace, he turned on his heel and walked purposely toward the dungeons.

"I expect to see you at the staff meeting this evening, Severus."

"Of course, Headmaster." Severus' voice was hard and cold as stone.

- - -

It was after a cauldron full of skelegro was successfully simmering in Severus Snape's potion's lab that he deemed in necessary to prepare for the before term staff meeting. Methodically, he scrubbed his spindly hands till they were clean of all residues from the potion making.

He warded the lab, and rolled his right sleeve down, buttoning the tight white cuffs of his shirt. He put on his waist coat, fastening the hook and eyes. He then secured all of the silk buttons of his frock coat, and tied his cravat. Then the trademark billowing robes that Hufflepuff's knew, feared, and avoided like the plague itself.

Severus Snape was carefully constructed, cloistered in layers of fabric, and occluded behind a wall of stone. Severus Snape, potions master, Death Eater, double agent, and professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The staff room, overly bright in Severus's opinion, was flooded with light through large bay windows that overlooked the lake. The giant squid was disrupting the surface, its tentacles occasionally waving up from the depths.

Dumbledore had burdened the staff table with what he would call afternoon tea, but resembled dessert for an army. Snape curled his lip. It was obvious Dumbledore did not intend this to be a hasty briefing. Severus got his hopes up every year that the Headmaster would be caught up in something more pressing than a meeting. He was disappointed every year.

Professor Flitwick, Sinistra, and McGonagall had already arrived, and were drinking their teas. The severe Minerva McGonagall did not help herself to the sweets, but Flitwick had a heaping portion of twelve layer trifle.

"Severus," McGonagall announced, "you look well."

Snape scowled, but took that as a cue to sit down. He poured himself a cup of Earl Grey to busy his hands, and tried to look as sour and unapproachable as he could without offending sensibilities. Apparently it was not quite enough.

"You do look well, Severus," Professor Sinistra said, as she turned to greet him. Now she was looking at him with her eyes squinted, "have you done something different?"

Severus's grimace deepened, his eyes dark and angry. Sinistra was saved a biting remark by Dumbledore sweeping into the room in a grand royal purple robe. Snape turned, but could feel the fleeting glances of his coworkers as they attempted to analyze whatever change that was surely a work of fiction, Severus was quite sure.

"Oh, what a lovely tea," Dumbledore gushed, spreading his arms happily as he took it in. _As if he had not arranged it with the house elves, _Snape thought contemptuously.

As Severus watched with thinly disguised disgust as the Headmaster piled dollops of whipping cream on a scone, the other professors arrived, Professor Trelawny and Professor Binns excluded.

Professor Sprout, in lime green robes, had dirt under her nails and a flush in her cheeks. She was just as cheery as Hagrid, who lumbered in a while after, looking possibly more wild than usual.

After everyone was seated, Dumbledore looked around the table, looking as happy as if he had just had a reunion with relatives that he missed very much, after a very long absence. Severus folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"Coworkers and friends," the Headmaster began, opening his arms with his usual theatrics, "I welcome you all to yet another year of opportunity. Opportunity to shape young minds to coming challenges, and hone the skills of students we have come to know and appreciate."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Severus could see the staff around him beaming at the Headmaster. How easily they were enthralled by dramatic rhetoric. As this thought flitted through his head, Dumbledore's eyes came to rest on the Potions Master. He frowned.

"As you all know," Dumbledore continued, his smile turning slightly forlorn, as if his considerable knowledge was burdening him, "we are entering upon dark times. But we will continue to provide a safe environment for learning, as well as ensuring the trust that our student's parents have given us. We have earned and deserve this trust."

Severus was caught off guard by this, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He felt his coworkers shift in their seats slightly, surprised by this odd pronouncement.

"The dark times we have entered," Dumbledore continued, the twinkle vanished from his eyes, "are the result of the coming a war that cannot be halted. Many of our students, especially the ones deeply entrenched by their family circumstances-" the Headmaster's eyes, once again, landed on Severus, "-are depending on us to not only be their guardians, but their teachers so that they can guide themselves during uncertainty.

"I thusly aim to seek the Ministry of Magic's support in order to be able to maximize our ability to help guide. I have discussed with several of you the alteration of your lesson plans in order to change with these unfortunate times. We will need the considerable talents of our youth if we are to succeed. And they are talented, and we will not underestimate these talents.

"We will also have the considerable help of outside sources that I have employed-" _Ah, and now we arrive to the source of it, _Severus contemplated darkly, "-these sources are stationed in Hogsmeade and will provide added security as well as on site supplemental education. I am happy to announce that we will have our former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, very near to us."

Severus had to forcibly unclench his jaw.

"Are you sure that is wise, Headmaster," Snape bit out, voice colored with unadulterated contempt, "I think that it will be difficult for many to disregard a certain slip that occurred."

Severus was met with the glare of several people seated around him, but he had garnered Dumbledore's full attention, and it was of little concern to him. Dumbledore looked, at most, disappointed.

"Severus," the Headmaster replied, voice patient, "I have made it abundantly clear that he has my complete _trust._"

Snape paled, but his jaw was now stuck together once more, and he settled for the expression of a snarling dog.

The Headmaster clapped his hands together, brushing off Snape's comment.

"Who will the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher be this year, Headmaster?" Professor Sinistra asked, unaffected.

Dumbledore's expression saddened slightly, "I am unable to say at this time. It is my great regret that I have been unable to make a proper appointment. I am afraid that after the debacle that was Delores Umbridge, and before that Barty Crouch Junior, it has been a very difficult search indeed. I will be asking for any additional classes that anyone willing can pick up, and I will be filling in until I can find a suitable candidate."

The rest of the meeting was a long headache, Severus subjected to the cruel and unusual punishment of a comprehensive curriculum review, before they were released. Severus, fully intending on retreating into his dungeons and not emerging until the start of term the following week, was thwarted in his endeavor once again.

Dumbledore stopped him at the door, motioning him over. Severus noted that there was not a twinkle present in his eyes. The skin on his hands looked like crinkled white tissue paper, the Headmaster showing his age increasingly each year.

"Severus, I am very optimistic about the new faculties of your lesson plan. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Headmaster. Do you really think it wise to allow the werewolf access to this school?"

"Severus, I would expect if anyone would understand past indiscretions, it would be you."

Severus's expression turned very dark indeed, "My indiscretions, that you have alluded to," Snape hissed back, quite aware of the other professors now looking curiously in their direction from where they were mingling, "were not a side effect of carelessness and rash stupidity. Nor were they putting this very school, and all in it, at immediate risk."

"While I appreciate your concern for the safety of the students," Dumbledore replied calmly, eating another lemon confection, "I assure you, Severus, that Remus Lupin has my complete _trust_."

"I imagine that you expect me to brew his potion monthly as well, Headmaster?"

"Thank you, Severus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Serpent: Retaliation  
The first part in a multi-part series **_**His Revenge**_  
Characters: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, others  
Rating: R (presently and for later chapters, unless I get bolder as the story goes on)  
Warnings: Slash (later), disturbing themes/imagery, violence, AU after Order of the Phoenix  
Severus Snape, spy for the Order of the Phoenix, is given a task by the Dark Lord that begins a chain of events that will forever change both his life, and the life of Harry Potter. Features a dark Severus and Harry, as well as a certain understanding between the two.  
Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, certainly not me, as everybody knows.  
Parings: References to a past Lucius/Severus, and there will not be an existing relationship, but old habits die hard after all.

**New Term, New Challenges**

With red ink and eagle quill, Severus Snape marked off his start of term inventory. Skelegro, pepper up potion, burn salve, and localized healing for lacerations; to be taken to the hospital ward for hapless students that didn't know better than to keep out of trouble. The rest was for his private stores: bezoar stones, antidotes, sleeping potions, muscle relaxants, and a few other more unmentionable brews.

The inventory lists completed, Severus could not think of another task to distract him from the start of term feast, so with a sour expression fixed firmly in place, he ascended from the dungeons.

Most of the other professors were in place at the head table, Minerva absorbed in what was most likely a menial conversation with the Headmaster.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore greeted pleasantly, as Severus took his seat left of the headmaster, "Minerva and I were just speculating as to what desserts the house elves are going to treat us with."

"Fascinating," Severus responded dryly, pouring a steaming cup of tea while Minerva tutted and shook her head. She was of the opinion that Severus should indulge the headmaster's eccentricities. Severus, on the other hand, knew all too well that the Headmaster was not a foolish old man the required such indulgence.

The carriages full of students arrived shortly after, and Snape could already feel the headache of a term closing in on him. Bathed in candlelight under a clear night sky, the students burst through the door with a wave of noise. Chipper voices chattering amongst themselves, girls standing on their tip toes and shrieking to their friends, embraces, and loud guffaws reverberated across the halls.

Professor McGonagall swept out of the hall, with a beaming smile from Dumbledore, to greet the first years in the Entrance Hall. As they lined up, quaking lumps of flesh waiting their sorting, Severus surveyed the students already at their seats.

Draco Malfoy was looking more like his father every year. His hair was much shorter than Lucius's, but he had the distinct high cheek bones and chilly grey eyes that were all Malfoy. It made Severus reminisce his school days a bit too much to be comfortable. He moved on.

Particularly, he moved on to the object of Malfoy and his companion's attention: the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter – yet another sickening flashback to less pleasant memories.

The boy had grown, now sixteen, he no longer had a round boyish face, and though still skinny from what Severus assumed was neglect, his shoulders were broader and more angular. The boy turned his head to look at the sorting. He had a smile affixed on his face, listening to the youngest Weasley boy who was talking into his ear. Severus could see the familiar darkening of the Potter boy's eyes, a telltale sign of incredible loss. He had seen the look in other wizards and witches that had their loved ones torn away from them in, the clouding of their eyes, and darkening in their expression.

Severus imagined that if the other professors were able to recognize these signs in the Potter boy they would be simpering and bemoaning the terrible injustice of it all. Severus could see it all; a sadness replacing Dumbledore's twinkle, the severe lines in McGonagall's face softening in pity. The potions master's lip curled in distaste at the thought.

The sorting finished, Dumbledore made his usual jovial greeting to the school, and food soon burdened the tables. The students returned to their pervious state of raucousness and the Headmaster returned to sit between Snape and McGonagall.

"How wonderful," he exclaimed to all within earshot, as he served himself a portion of roast chicken and asparagus, "it is so inspiring to see all these young, fresh faces again after such a long trying summer."

Snape deliberately avoided a sidelong glance from the headmaster that was no doubt full of knowing. As a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Severus had been called to the side of his dark master for various errands and tasks. Dumbledore, founder of the Order of the Phoenix, had to deal with the great burden of witnessing Severus's memory of the events. It was a long summer indeed.

Severus did not eat, but instead drank tea and pumpkin juice, despite all of his coworkers prodding- "The yams are delicious, Severus," "Severus, you must try the rice pudding," –The potions master was not interested in eating.

Finally the desserts vanished, and the sated students quieted, waiting to be dismissed from the feast. No doubt so that they could chatter menially in the common rooms till late at night, only to be dog-tired in time for lessons the next morning.

"I must thank the house elves for this glorious feast," Dumbledore stood and motioned at the congregated students, "it seems they outdo themselves every year."

Dumbledore chuckled, smiling at the Gryffindor table, "Now I have one last surprise for you before you go to your Common Rooms to rest for your exciting lessons tomorrow morning."

Some of the Slytherins and Gryffindors alike snorted at this, but everyone looked interested.

"As you all know, the search for a suitable Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has been an arduous affair," the Headmaster continued, "and so until a permanent replacement is found, the Defense classes will be conducted by our generous staff that have agreed to take on extra lessons. And now, for the exciting new addition to Hogwarts extracurricular time."

All of the students perked up in their chairs, and some looked around and whispered at their table mates. Severus frowned.

"This year we will see the addition of themed extracurricular clubs. These clubs are not mandatory, and some will only be open to higher level students. I encourage you all to consider becoming more involved within the school. I hope that these will help in promoting interhouse cooperation, as well as enriching your education, with a little bit of fun, as well."

It was not often Severus saw so many students sitting ramrod straight in attention, looking excited.

"And, so, along with this surprise," Dumbledore continued, now a glint of mischievous glee behind his half moon spectacles, "I have asked a few qualified friends of mine to help in the officiating of these clubs. One such guest, I am sure the older students are familiar with, and will be happy to give a warm welcome to."

Dumbledore paused, savoring the moment of complete, tense silence in the hall. Severus Snape gave himself one guess at the _surprise visitor._

"May I present, as officiator of the 'Magical Defense and Dueling Club,' former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin."

There was a very good reason that Severus Snape trusted his intuition. His expression reflected someone who had swallowed a vomit flavored Every Flavor Bean.

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, many of the students flinging themselves to their feet and clapping and hooting. The ragged werewolf walked in from the hall, looking mildly surprised at what was surely an entrance staged solely by the headmaster. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were grinning and clapping as well. Dumbledore and the other professors were beaming. The Slytherins were looking moodily at each other.

Severus noted Draco Malfoy's very distinct look of outrage that he, a pureblood, would even be _asked_ to share breathing space with a werewolf. Some of his companions looked uneasy, probably worrying that Lupin was going to grow a snout and fur and gut them at their table.

"And now," Dumbledore concluded, "first years, please follow your house prefects to your common rooms. Your luggage has been delivered to the dormitories. Have a wonderful evening, and sleep well."

The students streamed for the doorways, the sound of their footsteps and voices dispersing into the castle as they headed for their dormitories. Severus watched with a keen eye, the Golden Trio was lingering in the adjoining corridor, most likely hoping to gush their elation to Lupin. Potter had a look of determination set in his face. Pity Severus would be occupying the wolf's time that evening.

"Lupin," Severus barked, rising from his seat in a moody billow of robes, "If you would be _kind_ enough to follow me to the dungeons, I believe we have some business to attend to."

"Yes, Severus, we do. If you will excuse me Professor Vector." Lupin looked uncomfortable at best. The smile had faded from his face, and he looked tired and distant.

Without making eye contact with the dilapidated werewolf, Severus swept from the room, expecting him to follow.

Potter and his entourage werewaiting in the passageway beyond, and Snape made a point to sneer wickedly at them. The boy looked even more defiant than usual; his chin jutted forward, face stormy. The circumstances of the past few years had stolen the boy's childlike arrogance, leaving in its place a hollowness that did not echo his father as Severus remembered.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Severus said, voice a low hiss, "I believe that the Headmaster instructed all students to return to their dormitories. Or do you still believe yourself to be _exempt from the rules."_

"Severus," Lupin's approaching voice said wearily and Snape's frosty glare turned colder still, "I hardly think that they are doing anything wrong."

"Lupin, I will not tolerate you questioning my judgment. Now Potter, Weasely, and Granger, you will leave to your common rooms or I will take points."

"Sir," the girl said, paling slightly, but looking almost as defiant as Potter, "we just wanted to say hello to Professor Lu-"

"You will do as I say, Miss Granger," Severus threatened, and with one last, murderous look from Potter, the trio trudged away.

"Follow me, Lupin."

Down several staircases and corridors later, Severus whispered the password to his labs and impatiently ushered the werewolf inside.

"Sit," the Potions Master barked, motioning to a stool near his work table, "and do not touch anything, Lupin."

Irritably, Severus opened several cabinets, removing vials miscellaneous potions ingredients, lining them up near a small pewter cauldron.

"Severus, I really cannot thank you enough for agreeing to brew this potion for me." The werewolf shifted uncomfortably with what was obviously an embarrassing show of gratitude. Snape knew he should have delighted Lupin's discomfort, but was distracted by the task at hand.

"Lupin, I am hardly doing this out of the kindness of my heart," he replied scathingly, calling his wand to his hand.

"Lumos focusim." Snape's wand created a thin beam of concentrated light.

"Open your eyes," he commanded. He shone the light in Lupin's left eye. It contracted quickly, revealing golden yellow irises. The right eye did the same.

"Follow the beam." Lupin acquiesced as Snape, under a critical eye, moved his wand to the left and right.

"Nox. It would appear that you have not been severely damaged."

"You sound disappointed, Severus." His tone was light, but Snape detected and undercurrent of displeasure. He grunted.

"Although it pains me to do it, I must ask you some questions before I brew the potion, Lupin. If you answer them as simply as possible, it will reduce any tooth pulling that may need to be done."

"I have done this before with you, Severus." His voice was tired.

"Indeed. However, for many that suffer from lycanthropy, the feeble human brain and its memories can be slaughtered and fragmented by the grotesque transformation it undergoes each month," Severus made a show of exaggerating his disgust, watching Lupin wither before his critical gaze, "but excuse me, I was not aware that your considerably superior brain would be immune to this side effect."

"My memories are intact, Severus."

"As it would seem. Have you been in contact with others affected by lycanthropy in the past six months?"

The werewolf shifted in his seat. "I have, Severus, and as an Order member you would be aware of this."

Snape smirked. "Fraternizing with Fenrir Greyback's clan, I would assume? Or are there others?"

"I don't see why that would make a difference, Severus."

"I would suggest you leave the decision as to what is a relevant up to the one who is brewing the potion, Lupin. Or would you like me to loan you a cauldron tonight?"

Lupin clenched his jaw, and Severus felt his wand hand twitch, a kneejerk reaction to a possible confrontation. The need did not arise.

Defeated, Lupin visibly deflated. "No, just Fenrir and his immediate kin."

Severus, quite alarmingly, did not find the defeat as satisfying as he should have. The man before him, shabby as ever, was not the man that Severus remembered. He was no longer the Marauder, who fed off of the roaring, fiery attitudes of his school friends. He was also not the man that he had encountered again, years after the death of Lily and James Potter. The year Lupin had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had been a candle flame, battered by harsh winds, but still alive and burning. Now, he was nothing but a smoking wick, withered, blackened, and dying.

Severus had once delighted as a teenager at the considerably shortened lifespan of a werewolf, but the thought was much more sobering almost twenty years later. An interesting introspection that would need to be examined further. At that moment, however, Snape pushed it aside crossly.

Snape turned away from Lupin, opting to make sure he had unicorn hair (which of course he was already quite aware was in supply). "Have you engaged in sexual intercourse in the past six months?" he asked, voice clinical, but still rifling through the cabinet.

"No, Severus."

"Have you taken any illicit potions for recreational use?"

"No."

It continued in that vein for quite some time, until Severus was aptly satisfied that no changes needed to be made to the standard wolfsbane recipe.

After drawing a considerable amount of blood that made Lupin a bit more grey than usual, he was finished with the werewolf.

"We are done here, Lupin," Snape said, turning to his table and uncorking a bottle preserved ginger root, "six hours before sundown, in three days, I expect you in my office. I am not going to deliver your potion so that you can forget to take it and slaughter children."

Out of the corner of his vision, Severus was satisfied to see Lupin flinch at the jab.

"Severus, I was inexcusably irresponsible. I cannot expect you to trust me, but I would rather die than let it happen again." Snape paused. He was not expecting that.

"Well, I assure you, I will not hesitate to carry out that wish if you make another slip, Lupin," he replied, but not as much malice as he had intended.

He began slicing in the ginger root with practiced precision.

"Severus? I have a request."

"Oh, Lupin, whatever more can I do for you?" Severus lilted, lifting his eyebrows mockingly, "perhaps I can set a few more cauldrons up while I am going to this trouble."

Lupin ignored him. "Severus, I need to implore you to give Harry a… a break. He has lost his godfather," Lupin swallowed convulsively, "and is reaching a very sensitive time in his life."

Severus's eyebrow reached even higher, and he curled his lips into a cruel imitation of a smile.

"Oh, excuse my indiscretion, Lupin," Snape stalked forward, like a wild animal baring down on his prey, ginger root forgotten, "I did not realize that the boy was going _through _something. Thank Salazar that you were here to inform me of my dreadful faux pas."

"Severus, if I cannot appeal to your sympathy," he got a sneering glare at this, "I will appeal to your logic. Harry has lost everything. And what will give him the motivation to fight in this war? This war that I know you are as invested in as any of us."

"You know nothing, Lupin," Snape hissed, putting the heels of his palms on the table and leaning forward, eyes blazing, "let me appeal to _your_ sympathies. I invest nothing that I am willing to lose. We are all pawns in this game, Lupin-"

"This is not a game, and it isn't to Harry either," Lupin was on his feet now, expression a shadow of anger, "he has wagered nothing in this war, and lost almost everything."

"Almost everything?" Snape bellowed, a snarl rising from his chest and bursting forth, unchecked in his fury, "so enlighten me, Lupin? What does he have left? An aging headmaster of a school that is dubiously protecting his best interests for the war effort? And a dying half breed that is sitting right in front of me. Well, Lupin, I am much more assured that you would like for the boy to be well adjusted when he marches off to his death."

"The Headmaster and I have his best interests at heart. We love him. I love him," Lupin choked.

Severus chuckled darkly, a mirthless unnatural sound. "How touching, Lupin. I am not going to attempt to wade through your convoluted feelings of attachment, but I will indulge you."

A smile quirked Snape's lips, and Lupin must think him crazed. The werewolf turned slightly pale as the potion's master leaned closer, voice dark and low, "I will indulge you for the sake of hopefully penetrating that thick werewolf skull of yours. The headmaster is a brilliant man, and a brilliant man that loves young Mr. Potter out of convenience- Do not interrupt me, Lupin, for I will not repeat myself.

"Sirius Black. An innocent man, of the crimes he went to Azkaban for. I will say this once and only once: you and I both know that Albus Dumbledore is not fool enough to think Sirius Black guilty of his alleged crimes. The same year, Lupin, I went to trial as a Death Eater, guilty as sin, but the great and generous Headmaster Dumbledore flexed his considerable political power to exonerate me.

"Albus Dumbledore is a brilliant man. But ask yourself, Lupin, why am I holding a position in this school as Potions Master? Why are _you _here? Why is Potter being sickeningly doted upon, Lupin?"

Black eyes were boring into Lupin's face, which was now slack and pale. "It is because we are useful, Lupin. Now get. Out. Of. My. Office."


End file.
